the Hawk and the Dove
by cadence1916
Summary: sequel to Lost In Paradise.


**DISCLAIMER : I do not own the Criminal Minds franchise, any character seen in the series is the sole property of the creators. No copyright infringement intended. Happy reading!**

**Guide to the story :**** anything in unbolded italics is a flashback, and anything in bold, straightfaced font is current.**

**Non Criminal Minds characters, this chapter (the ones I made up) :**** Trinity Lucille Morgan, Macy, Ethel**

**Extra TidBits That Might Have Some Benefits :**** this is a SEQUEL to my story "Lost In Paradise", read that first if you want to understand.**

**Author's Note! : **** here's the sequel! i've been writing it while at school since it's the last two weeks before summer break and we are hardly doing anything. i have a notepad that i've been writing it on and i'm on the eighth page as of may 16 at 5:49...eight pages and that is nothing but chapter one! there's alot more detail in the story so it isn't bland and it'll be an easy read like Lost In Paradise.**

**"the Hawk and the Dove"**

Chapter One : How Could Life Get Any Sweeter?

_PART ONE_

**{"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." -Dr. Seuss}**

** The morning dew glistened in the early bright sun as Emily Prentiss-Morgan sat in the white wicker patio chair with her feet tucked underneath her. She was wearing her baggy grey sweatpants and red Yale tshirt. The book she was reading was one she had seen on the New York Times bestseller list, it was a crime novel. The soft summer breeze of September blew the scent of roses and tulips into her nose. The colorful lawn ornaments were planted by Emily and her daughter Trinity at the end of June. Nine years ago today, Emily and her then fiancee's lives were blessed with the birth of their sweetly innocent daughter. In contradiction to her parent's dark amber colored eyes, Trinity Lucille Morgan was blessed with her paternal grandmother's crystalline baby blues that pierced the hearts of any who gazed into them and sitting atop her head was a thicket of jet black ebony hair that was as soft as silk. Despite all the trauma Emily and Trinity went through when Emily was in her twentyith week of gestation at the hands of Ian Doyle, Trinity was born with all ten fingers and ten toes and at a healthy weight of eight pounds and four ounces. Derek Morgan's familiar and comforting Cadillac Escalade pulled into the drive-way, making Emily put her book down and watch with a smile. He couldn't have been a minute late on his predicted 8:30am arrival. The very sight of the man, her husband...her soulmate made her heart flutter like a butterfly just waking up from its winter slumber. He was arriving home from a case in Houston where a man was kidnapping prostitutes and torturing them with S&M styled tactics beforre shooting them, the usual psychopathic sexual sadist that was all too commonly seen in their job as FBI profilers for the Behavorial Analysis Unit division. Both Emily and Derek were supervisory special agents, but ever since Trinity's arrival Emily never really cared too much for going back to the office, unless her presence was absolutely required. The fear of Ian Doyle coming back to the United States from Dublin, Ireland to kidnapp either Trinity or his son Declan was far too great.**

** Emily had adopted Declan two months before Trinity's birth, but the pair's bond had existed long before. While working with Interpol's JTF-12 which profiled and helped in arresting terrorists, Emily was sent in under the alias Lauren Reynolds to infiltrate Ian Doyle's compound, but the two soon fell in love and became engaged. Emily was transfixed by the Irish beau, as was he with the polylingual ebony haired beauty with the soothing voice. Doyle relished watching her play with his then four year old son Declan. The boy considered Emily as a mother figure, he would ask her to read him a story every night so he could go to sleep. But a little after a year, Doyle discovered a wire in his living room, and figured out that Lauren Reynolds was actually a mole. Before he could take action against her, he was arrested and sent to a North Korean prison and interrogated. To protect Declan, Emily had to stage his execution so Doyle would crack and give all the information he had. Emily put Declan in foster care and made sure that he was close to her apartment. She had him enrolled in the best school in the state of Virginia. They wrote letters to each other, and every Christmas and on his birthday, she would send him gifts and always promised that they would be together again. **

** "Hey Babygirl." Derek smiled as he came up the stone steps and placed his trip bag down to the side. He picked her up and gave her a long and tight hug. "I've missed you Beautiful. Even if it was only for a week." They both laughed and Emily kept her arms around the man of her dreams. Derek Morgan was a year older than herself, at the age of fourty he was fitter than most twenty year olds. He had had a rough childhood; when he was nine years old his abusive father commited suicide, leaving his mother to raise both himself and his sister Macy. Because his mother was a blonde haired, blue eyed white woman and his father an African American, Derek was bullied in school for being a product of an interracial relationship. Degrading racial slurs were constantly yelled down the hallways. At his high school graduation, Derek was valedvictorian out of a class of three hundred. Shortly afterwards he entered college and earned his major in crimminal justice with a minor in psychology. But a month before he entered the police academy, his mother died from breast cancer. On her death bed, Derek's mother made him promise he would become a cop for his beloved Chicago and as the promise was sealed his mother slowly slipped away, clasping her son's hand. After ten years on the force, the FBI offered him a job after observing his exemplorary service.**

** The couple went inside and helped each other make breakfast for their family. "I'm really shocked Trin isn't already up, bouncing around the house begging to open atleast one gift. How late did she stay up waiting for me?" Derek raised an eyebrow while searching for the cooking spray. "Until almost 2am, she kept looking out the window every five minutes. I had to carry her to her room when she finally passed out. I told her you wouldn't be in until the morning but she kept going 'it is morning mom!'." Emily mocked her daughter's voice, making Derek laugh. "She's too smart for her own good, I'm telling you." Derek wrapped his arms around Emily's midsection from behind and sweetly and gently kissed her neck. "She gets that from you Em." Emily laughed and turned in his arms so she was facing Derek. "Yeah, sure she does." A smirk broke onto her face. "Em I'm not the graduate with a master's from Yale law...not to mention you graduated high school when you were sixteen." They both laughed at each other, but Derek was right. Being the daughter of United States Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, Emily moved around alot and always focused on her school work during the many hours she had alone to herself. Her mother was also a devout Catholic and Emily was forced to go to sunday mass. After doing radical things to fit in with the kids at the United States embassy in Rome, Emily became pregnant at the age of fifteen. Being too scared to tell her mother, Emily sought help from her priest with her friend Matthew, who wasn't the father, by her side as support. The priest warned Emily that if she got an abortion she would no longer be welcomed in the church, ignoring the warning she did anyways, Matthew right by her side. When they returned, they walked hand in hand to the first pue. Matthew and the priest stared at each other straight in the eyes, a battle of wills...Matthew won.**

** As Emily set the table, Declan came into the kitchen wipping the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Good morning Dec." Declan the now eighteen year old senior in high school. He had straight A's, his lowest grade a mere ninety-six. He was also extremely popular, the star quarterback and basketball player. His cropped bleach blonde hair and blue eyes made him extremely handsome. But Declan had priorities, he didn't date and didn't party; if a less popular kid was being bullied Declan would step in and intervene and escort the kid to class. Declan had always preferred to stay at home with his mother and little sister to make sure they were safe. As a reward for all of his hard work, Derek gave him the blue Dodge Ram after purchasing the Cadillac. Declan was also a true 'mama's boy'. If someone eyed up Emily at the grocery store, Declan would ball his fist and make himself appear bigger, he stood up straighter always adding an inch to his 6'2" stature and typically the guy, and occasional woman, would quit their staring ways. Having Derek as an exercise partner only added to his appearance. "Good morning mom. Welcome home dad." The teenager smiled at his parents, his real father not even a thought in his mind. Suddenly footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. "Oh no! Everyone brace for impact!" Emily put down the glassware she was holding as the now wide awake Trinity barreled through the kitchen doorway straight for her father, flinging her arms around his neck as he picked her up into a hug. She was used to her father being gone on cases, but this past one brought worry as the angered unsub shot at the team with his rifle, Reid's shoulder being lightly grazed. "Happy birthday Trin." Derek kissed her forehead and set the leggy child down. Trinity was tall for her age, another one of the multitude of gifts from her parents, Emily was 5'10" and Derek 6'3".**

** After breakfast and while Trinity took a shower, Declan helped Emily clean ip that morning's mess. "Have you told him yet mom?" he asked as he the last cup in the cabinet. "No, i'm too scared he'll lessen his hours at the BAU so he can watch me like a hawk." Declan shrugged, "You're gonna have to tell him soon, I mean...you won't be able to hide something like that for too much longer." Emily nodded, her son was right.**

** Derek and Emily had been trying for another child since Trinity was three. They were aspiring to expand their family as much as possible, but the many tries resulted with a barren and heavily upset Emily. The couple as tried fertility treatments, and in little of no time they were expecting but at the seventh week of gestation, miscarriage struck. Emily was constantly blaming herself, proclaiming that if she hadn't had the abortion and maybe if she had fought Ian just a little harder, she wouldn't have been impaled by the wooden stake but the doctor assured her that none of that had contributed to her fertility issues. The real reason being age, Derek and Emily were both getting older and it would naturally be harder. But now, here she was eight weeks pregnant in what could be her very last chance at another baby. Trinity knew aswell, but Derek and the BAU team didn't yet. None of the BAU memebers had seen Emily for close to three months because the demand of work had kept them for enjoying just one normal day together. Emily's hair was now at mid-lower back length and she was far more healthier than before. She was already healthy before but with the desire of a new baby, Emily exercised more, are more fruit, vegetables and more protein and instead of that cup of coffee every morning, she opted for water or skim milk.**

** When Trinity finished her shower, Emily followed suit and got in. The hot water was such a comfort as Emily looked down and relished in the sight of very slight, but growing stomach. The scars from her endeavor nine years ago were so faint you would have to squint to see them. After she finished, she put on her light weight white v-neck tshirt and khaki colored shorts. When Emily finished drying, and curling her hair and applying eyeliner and mascara, she helped Derek bring in the items he had purchased at the grocery store for Trinity's party. It roughfully an hour, Trinity's friends from school would arrive, aswell as the BAU team. Trinity was everybody's daughter in the BAU headquarters in Quantico. They would protect her with their life, as they would Declan and any other team member's child.**


End file.
